


Take My Mind, Take My Pain

by alainchabat



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, donc arthur est encore en colère™, give arthur pendragon a hug challenge, non mais sérieux, oubliez tout le canon autour y a que eux qui comptent, post livre V, ça se passe genre. quelques jours après la TS d'arthur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainchabat/pseuds/alainchabat
Relationships: Perceval de Galles & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Take My Mind, Take My Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber_Brush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/gifts).



"C'est pas grave."

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse l'en empêcher, Perceval l'avait déjà entouré de ses bras, presque craintivement. Arthur a envie de répliquer, de hurler- comme s'il avait la moindre once d'énergie-. Bien sûr que c'est grave. Il y a tant de choses graves qu'il ne peut même pas les compter. 

"C'est pas grave", dit Perceval à nouveau, presque imperceptiblement.  
"Y a juste des fois, comme ça."

Les mots vibrent doucement dans la poitrine d'Arthur. Un rire amer gonfle dans sa gorge. Il ne sait même pas ce que Perceval veut dire. C'est si ridicule.

"Des fois comme ça, hein", répète Arthur. Son ton se veut moqueur, mais sa voix traître se brise.

"Ouais. "

Perceval desserre ses bras, et s'éloigne un peu. Arthur a froid, soudain.  
Il y a beaucoup de calme dans les yeux clairs de son chevalier, au lieu de l'inquiétude fébrile à laquelle Arthur s'attendait machinalement. Perceval le regarde. Ses yeux attentifs passent des yeux au nez, aux lèvres gercées, aux épaules qu'il tient encore dans ses mains, revient au visage. Son regard ne peut être qualifié que.. d'ouvert. Comme s'il essayait d'absorber l'entièreté du triste spectacle que constitue l'état de son roi.  
Perceval n'avait peut-être pas le pouvoir des mots de son côté, mais Arthur avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir au cours des années à quel point sa sensibilité pouvait être profonde. En cet instant, c'était au-delà de ça. Dansant sur les traits de son chevalier, Arthur pouvait voir -fluctuantes comme sur la surface d'un lac- les vagues d'émotions traversant Perceval.  
Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, le regard assombri. 

"Vous savez..." il ferma la bouche, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. Arthur eut presque un sourire face à son hésitation. Presque. 

"Je vous vois, vous savez. Les tourments qui vous.. qui vous font comme un.. je sais pas comment dire. Mais je vous vois." 

Sa main droite quitta l'épaule d'Arthur, et vint effleurer avec hésitation ses cheveux. Doucement, il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front du souverain déchu, juste au dessus du sourcil. Puis il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, la joue contre sa tempe. 

Arthur ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas l'énergie de se défaire de cette étreinte. Il n'en a pas l'envie non plus.  
Un nouveau rire, incongru, vint gratter le fond de sa gorge. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, c'est un sanglot étranglé qui s'en échappa.  
Peut-être que finalement, ce n'est pas très important si Arthur ne sait pas exactement ce que Perceval veut dire. De manière fulgurante lui revient en mémoire un échange entre eux, il y a bien des années, au bord du lac. Face aux images dansantes devant ses yeux ouverts, Arthur se laisse doucement aller dans les bras de son ami- son ami. Il ferma les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, se sentit respirer sans que le poids dans sa poitrine le lui fasse regretter. 

Ce jour-là, au bord du lac, ce n'était pas avec les mots qu'il avait compris perceval. C'était avec le cœur. Et si aujourd'hui, les mêmes forces étaient à l'œuvre, alors peut-être -peut-être que son cœur marchait au moins encore un peu.


End file.
